Elfiqueries
by Anie Celebrindal
Summary: Terminée Une fillette mystérieuse arrive à Poudlard, 2 amis gays qui en ont la garde... Tout cela est bien mytèrieux me direzvous...Lisez vite cette fic pour en savoir plus! resumé By Laumie!
1. prologue

Titre: (j'ai pas d'idéeeeee !sniff) Elfiqueries (Si vous avez mieux hésitez pas !)

Auteur: Sara Lupin (même si j'ai changer mon pseudo sur ffnet !)

Correctrice: Laumie

Disclamer : Tout est à JKR…blablabla…Je gagne pas d'argent en faisant cette fic…blablabla ! Sinon les personnages que vous ne connaissez pas, m'appartiennent en général !

Note de l'auteur alias Moa : et vi encore une nouvelle fic! mais bon je bloque un peu avec SF-VF2 et la releve est en arret pour le moment! (je sais pas si je vais la continuer en faite...) J'espere que cette fic va vous plaire! Le chap 1 est deja fini mais je ne le mettrais pas avant d'avoir fini le 2 au moins! le resumé est de laumie au fait!

Bonne lecture et Review Please!

Légende :

&...& Pensées des perso's  
PDV Point de vue.  
(...) ou (nda :…) moi l'auteur qui parle !  
(Ndc :…) Laumie la correctrice !

Prologue

Albus Dumbledore, le directeur le plus dingue depuis 200 ans, était en train de déguster ses si célèbres sorbets citron quand quelqu'un frappa à la porte de son bureau. Il cacha rapidement les preuves de sa gourmandise, on ne savait jamais ! C'était peut-être Minerva qui venait voir s'il respectait bien son régime ! Une fois que son bureau eut retrouvé son tas de parchemin directorial et que ses chers sorbets furent retournés dans leur tiroir fermé à double tour (avec Fumseck on n'était jamais trop prudent), il laissa entrer la personne qui avait osé l'interrompre en pleine dégustation !

Albus se redressa dans son siège directorial en voyant Rubeus Hagrid, actuel garde-chasse de Poudlard, entrer, portant dans ses bras une petite fille qui ne devait pas avoir plus de 5 ans !

« Désolé de vous déranger Monsieur, mais j'ai trouvé cette fillette à la lisière de la Forêt Interdite en faisant ma ronde ! »

Albus se leva de son fauteuil et se dirigeant vers Hagrid, il regarda un moment le petit corps fragile dans les bras du demi géant avant de parler.

« Bien, je pense que le mieux a faire pour commencer, est de s'assurer qu'elle va bien ! Venez Rubeus, allons voir Pompom ! »

C'est ainsi que quelques minutes plus tard, Madame Pomfresh, infirmière redoutée par les élèves les plus casse-cou, examinait la fillette que Hagrid avait déposée sur un lit de l'infirmerie.

« Alors Pompom ? Comment va la petite ? » Questionna Dumbledore une fois que l'infirmière eut fini d'examiner sa petite patiente.

« Eh bien, en ce moment elle se porte bien mais… »Elle hésita avant de continuer. « En l'examinant, j'ai remarqué une morsure de loup-garou sur son épaule gauche ! »

« C'est donc un loup-garou ? » Dumbledore semblait avoir pris 10 ans d'un coup. Une si jeune enfant, loup-garou ! Quel triste sort !

Madame Pomfresh soupira avant de répondre, semblant résignée :

« Oui Albus ! »

Alors qu'Hagrid et Dumbledore soupiraient en chœur, Pompom ajouta :

« Mais c'est bizarre… »

Elle s'arrêta soudainement, semblant ne plus être sûre d'elle-même.

Voyons que l'infirmière semblait ailleurs, Albus intervint.

« Allons Pompom ! Remettez-vous et expliquez nous ce qui se passe ! »

« Et bien voilà, certaines choses me font penser que cette fillette a du sang elfique dans les veines ! »

« Mais bien sûr ! Pourquoi n'y avons-nous pas pensé ! » S'exclama soudainement Dumbledore à l'annonce de cette possibilité.

« Euh Professeur ? »

« Oh excusez-moi Rubeus ! Regardez là ! C'est logique ! »

La petite fille coucher sur le lit, avait la peau très pâle, des longs cheveux noirs mais surtout…

« Par tous les dragons ! Elle a des oreilles pointues ! » S'écria Hagrid en remarquant se détail important !

« Et oui Rubeus ! Des oreilles d'elfe à n'en pas douter ! » Confirma Dumbledore.

« Pour en revenir à la morsure, je pense avoir déjà lu quelque part que le sang elfique avait d'assez bonnes influences sur le "poison" lycan ! Vous savez quelque chose à ce propos, Albus ?»

Le Directeur de Poudlard caressa pensivement sa longue barbe argenté avant de répondre à Pomfresh.

« Et bien, il me semble en avoir entendu parler, effectivement ! Mais il faudrait que je me renseigne plus en détail ! Enfin le problème n'est pas là pour le moment !»

Soudainement, Hagrid qui était prêt d'une fenêtre, s'exclama :

« Mais n'était-ce pas la pleine lune, cette nuit ? »

« Oui j'allais y venir justement ! C'était bel et bien la pleine lune hier, comme vous l'avez si bien remarqué, Hagrid ! Comme vous le savez, Remus Lupin vient encore souvent à Poudlard pendant les pleines lunes, et c'est sa présence qui me l'a rappelé ! Normalement, cette fillette devrait être assez blessée ! Hors, elle n'a rien ! Juste cette morsure qui semble déjà dater d'un moment ! C'est comme si elle ne s'était pas transformée !» Expliqua Madame Pomfresh en fronçant les sourcils.

« Hum, je pense qu'effectivement le sang elfique doit y être pour beaucoup ! Il doit annuler certains effets de la morsure, je suppose ! Mais il faudra vraiment que je me renseigne là-dessus avant toute chose ! » Commenta Dumbledore.

« Oui, mais que faisons-nous de la petite fille ? Elle ne va plus tarder à se réveiller maintenant ! » Fit remarquer l'infirmière.

Avant que le Directeur ne puisse répondre, Sirius Black déboula dans l'infirmerie, à moitié endormi.

« Monsieur Black ! Je vous ai déjà dit que je ne voulais plus vous voir ici aujourd'hui ! Monsieur Lupin récupère bien et vous le savez ! » S'écria Pompom.

« Mais, madame Pomfresh ! Je veux juste voir mon loup préféré ! »S'exclama Padfoot.

« Vous êtes déjà passé il y a une heure, et il n'est que 9h ! »

Elle voulut ajouter quelque chose mais une voix venant d'un des lits blancs de l'infirmerie, la coupa.

« Paddy ! Va donc dormir plutôt que de faire tes yeux de chien battu à Madame Pomfresh ! » Déclara un Remus Lupin, fatigué certes mais surtout amusé pour le moment !

« Remus a raison mon cher ! Vous donnez l'air de ne pas avoir dormi de toute la nuit ! » Affirma un Albus Dumbledore au sourire amusé.

C'est vrai que ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'on pouvait voir Sirius Black, beau jeune homme de 19 ans, en pleine infirmerie, habillé seulement d'un boxer rouge sur lequel on pouvait lire : "Les Lions boufferont toujours les Serpents !" Ceci décoré de petits lions mangeant des serpents bien sûr !

« Maieuhhh ! » Sirius voulut continuer mais le regard que lui lance Remus l'arrêta.

En effet, Remus Lupin se tenait face à lui, un pyjama blanc de l'infirmerie sur le dos. Il avait une légère éraflure sur la joue et une de ses mains était bandée. Mais dans l'ensemble, il semblait assez bien se porter ! A part son regard fatigué où pointait un peu d'exaspération en ce moment même, alors qu'il fixait son meilleur ami.

« Sirius ! Je suppose que tu n'as même pas remarqué que tu te trouves seulement habillé d'un boxer en pleine infirmerie ? D'ailleurs, je ne savais pas que tu l'avais encore celui-là ! » La dernière phrase avait été suivie d'un regard amusé sur le boxer "pro gryff".

Le jeune homme n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'une petite voix fluette se fit entendre, les faisant tous sursauter.

« AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH ! Z'êtes qui vous ? Et il est où pôpa ? »

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Je sais, c'est très court (comme tjs !), mais c'était trop beaaau de couper là ! Mdr

Ndc : Sadique ! Ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnnn ! Je veux la suite !

Nda : et fière de l'être ! Na !

Alors?


	2. Chapter 1

Titre: (j'ai pas d'idéeeeee !sniff) Elfiqueries (Si vous avez mieux hésitez pas !)

Auteur: Sara Lupin (même si j'ai changer mon pseudo sur ffnet !)

Correctrice: Laumie

Disclamer : Tout est a JKR…blablabla…Je gagne pas d'argent en faisant cette fic…blablabla ! Sinon les personnages que vous ne connaissez pas, m'appartiennent en général !

Note de l'auteur alias Moa : et bien voici deja le chap 1! vu que j'ai eu des gentilles review mais surtout que le chap 2 est fini mainteant! vous verrez que les choses commence a bouger la! mais sa sera encore mieux dans le chap 2! NA! mdr bonne lecture!  


Légende :

&...& Pensées des perso's  
PDV Point de vue.  
(...) ou (nda :…) moi l'auteur qui parle !  
(Ndc :…) Laumie la correctrice !

Chapitre 1

A n'en pas douter Sirius Black aurait pu faire carrière dans la création de trou ! Quand il commencer a faire les cents pas en tournant en rond, les sols tremblait de terreur en pensant a leur proche avenir !

Hors en se moment, le tapis du salon d'un appartement situé dans l'aile des visiteurs a Poudlard, était malmené par les grandes foulées de l'héritier (déshérité en faite !) Black !

« Mais qu'est qu'on a fait pour méritez sa ! Hein tu peux me le dire Moony ? Devoir s'occuper d'une mioche ! » Pesta-t-il en se laissant tomber sur un fauteuil qui se trouvait la.

S'il l'aurait pu, le tapis aurait soupiré de soulagement ! Il n'y avait pas trop de dégâts ! Juste quelques fils piétiner plus que de raison.

« Allons Siri ! Dumbledore a dit que c'étais seulement pour quelques jours voir quelques semaines ! Le temps qu'on retrouve sa famille ! » Positiva Remus en s'installant dans le fauteuil en face de Sirius.

« Remus ! C'est assurément des Elfes sa famille ! Je doute qu'il suffise de mettre une annonce dans la gazette pour qu'on les retrouve ! Et même je vois de là l'annonce : Jeune fillette de 4 ans retrouver à la lisière de la foret interdite un lendemain de pleine lune ! Particularités : elfe, lycan et zozotement ! Ça fait chouette comme annonce n'est ce pas ? »

« C'est quand même pas sa faute si elle Zozote légèrement ! Et je te rappelle que je suis aussi un lycan Siri ! »

« C'est pas le fait qu'elle soit une lycan qui me pose problème et tu le sais très bien ! Le problème c'est que c'est une mioche de 4 ans et que c'est nous, 2 gars complètement gay qui devont nous en occupez ! Bordel ! On n'a aucune espèce d'expérience avec les gosses ! »

« Si on commençait pas arrêtez de s'énerver pour rien ? Après tout sa doit pas être la mer a boire ! »

« Moui t'a raison comme toujours Rem's ! On verra bien comment que sa se passe ! Enfin heureusement qu'elle dort de nouveau grâce a la potion de sommeil de Pomfresh ! »

« Oui d'ailleurs je vais aussi aller faire un petit somme moi ! »

Sans rien ajouter de plus, Remus se leva et se dirigea dans la chambre. Une fois sur le pas de la porte du salon, il se retourna vers Sirius et déclara :

« Au fait Paddy ! T'es toujours dans ton boxer qui date de la 6ème ! »

Et de se sauver rapidement en se marrant. Il fut vite suivi par un Sirius Black d'humeur malicieuse !

« Nan Siri ! J'ai dit que je voulais dor…Siri arrête sa tout de suite !...Oui j'aime ça mais… SIRI ! »

(Nda : Hum hum si on les laissait à leur petit "somme" ? ; p)

C'est un Albus Dumbledore, le visage insouciant devant un sorbet citron qui vit entré Minerva McGonagall dans son bureau.

« Albus, Hagrid ma rac…ALBUS ! Vous aviez promit d'arrêtez ! » S'époumona la directrice adjointe en fusillant le directeur (ou le sorbet peut-être ?) du regard.

« Voyons Mina je ne faisais que le regardez ! Votre manque de confiance en ma personne me blesse profondément ! »

« Albus ! Arrêtez votre cinéma ! Vous l'avez déjà entamé sa se voit ! ET ARRETEZ DE M'APPELLEZ MINA ! »

« Mais ma chère je vous aime ! Et puis se n'est pas un sorbet qui va me faire prendre du poids voyons ! Calmez-vous et venez plutôt voir les nouveautés que j'ai découvertes pendant les vacances ! Je suis sur que sa va vous plaire ! »

(Nda : toute rouge bon ben je crois qu'on va les laissez la hein…hum hum)

Après avoir longuement contemplé le château depuis un arbre, Faer s'en retourna chez lui, le cœur gros de se qu'il avait du faire.

De retour dans le village, il alla directement voir sa femme qui devait encore se morfondre dans _la_ chambre.

Les quelques dessins au mur l'accueillir dans la pièce. Sa femme, elle, était assise prêt du petit lit d'enfant, tenant un petit chat en peluche dans les bras.

S'agenouillant vers elle, il la prit dans ses bras, tendant de la réconforté alors que lui-même n'arrivait pas a se pardonne se geste horrible qu'il avait du faire le matin même.

« Notre toute petite fille ! » laissa-t-elle échapper entre 2 sanglots étouffer.

« Je sais Aníra, je sais… »

Il releva le menton de sa femme d'une main pendant que l'autre séchait ses larmes.

« Chutt. C'était la meilleure solution et tu le sais ! Je me suis assurez que notre petite Ánië soit bien protégé, ne t'inquiète plus. »

« Mais Faer ! Elle n'a que 4 ans ! »

« Je sais mais c'est la loi, _il_ l'aurait tué et tu le sais aussi bien que moi ! Maintenant au moins elle est en vie ! Loin de nous mais en vie et c'est le principal. »

« Je hais cette loi qui souhait soi-disant protéger la pureté des elfes ! »

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Fin chap. 1 ! (Et vi j'arrête déjà ! mdr !)

alors? review? chipi eyes

RaR :

Michat : ehehehe il est chouette hein le popa ? si tu cherche bien dans se chap., tu peux même savoir son nom ! Mdr voila voila la suite ! (sa a pas été trop long hein ?) mici pour ta review ! Kiss

Thealie : loooooooooooooooool fait gaffe vais être jalouse ! Remus c'est mon MIEN ! Lol le chap. 2 va te plaire au fait ! (miam miam Remus !) mais je t'en dis pas plus ! NA ! Lol mici et voici déjà la suite ! kisss

alinemcb54 : voila la review coupée ! Sniff heureusement que je l'ai vu a temps hein aline ? alors weeeee Siri en boxer ! Niark niark et Bubus comme tu va le voir, même si t'a déjà vu, il est complètement fouuuuuuuu ! Mdr mici et kissss !

KaKa La Zen : looooooooooool ou comment faire une review pour ne rien dit by KaKa la zen ! miciiiiiiiiii et voila la suite que t'a déjà lu….lol faut que j'arrête de vous donner les chaps en avance ma parole ! Mdr kisssssssss !

Laumie : et pour finir ma correctrice folle ! (Nan pas la teteuhhh !) J'ai fait assez vite pour le chap. hein ? aller te laisse j'ai un chap. a poster ! Mdr kissssss


	3. Chapter 2

Titre: Elfiqueries

Auteur: Sara Lupin (même si j'ai changer mon pseudo sur ffnet !)

Correctrice: Laumie

Disclamer : Tout est à JKR…blablabla…Je gagne pas d'argent en faisant cette fic…blablabla ! Sinon les personnages que vous ne connaissez pas, m'appartiennent en général !

Note de l'auteur alias Moa : déjà le chapitre 2 ! Merci pour toutes ses review !

Légende :

&...& Pensées des perso's  
PDV Point de vue.  
(...) ou (nda :…) moi l'auteur qui parle !  
(Ndc :…) Laumie la correctrice !

Bonne Lecture !

Chapitre 2

_Elle courait a travers la foret aussi vite que ses petites jambes le lui permettait. Il était juste derrière elle, elle l'entendait, il allait finir par la rattraper et alors… Non il ne fallait pas pensez a sa ! Si elle continuait de courir, papa viendrais la sauvez, elle en était sûr!_

_& je n'aurais pas du écoutez Ithil, sniff il avait dit que je ne craignerais rien. Papa…papa…Stp ! Il se rapproche ! J'ai peur papa !&_

_Soudainement, elle fut propulsée sur le sol et bientôt une vive douleur traversa son épaule._

Elle ouvrit aussi soudainement les yeux, sentant 2 bras fort l'entourer.

« Chutt Ánië c'était juste un mauvais rêve ! » murmura une voix calme a son oreille.

« Il… Il voulait me mordre le gros loup ! Sniff Veut mon popa !Sniff » pleura-t-elle en calant son visage dans le cou de Remus.

Car c'était bien lui qui avait accouru avec Sirius quand ils avaient entendu la petite criée dans son sommeil.

Alors qu'Ánië se lovait tout contre Remus, Sirius assis de l'autre coté, l'enlaça lui aussi. Caressant discretement une joue de Remus pendant qu'il ébouriffait légèrement les longues mèches noires de la petite elfe.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes pendant lesquelles les pleures d'Ánië c'était lentement calmé, Remus dégagea doucement son visage pour se rendre compte qu'elle s'était rendormi.

« Elle s'est rendormi Paddy. Réinstallons la et allons prévenir Dumbledore, je crois qu'elle a rêver du soir ou elle s'est fait mordre. »

Sirius ne fit qu'acquiescé, enlevant l'enfant des genoux de Remus pour la redéposer doucement sur le petit lit qui avait était déposé dans la 2ème chambre de l'appartement.

« Va enfiler un haut Rem's, je vais m'occuper d'elle en attendant. »

En effet, Remus était seulement vêtu d'un jean délavé. Il retourna dans leur chambre et en ressorti quelques secondes plus tard, vêtu d'un t-shirt beige.

Sirius le rejoignit a la porte de la petite chambre, une fois qu'il eu remit les couvertures sur la fillette endormie.

« T'es sur qu'un de nous deux devrait pas resté si jamais elle se réveille a nouveau ? » questionna Remus.

« T'inquiète elle se réveillera pas avant qu'on reviennent ! »

« T'a l'air bien sur de toi Pad ! T'as fait quoi hein ? » La voix de Remus était devenue soupçonneuse.

« Hum disons que Madame Pomfresh nous a donnez un peu de potion de sommeil dosé pour la petite si jamais ! » déclara innocemment Sirius.

Moony leva les yeux au ciel avant de suivre Sirius en direction du bureau d'Albus Dumbledore !

(Dans le bureau justement !)

« Hohohohoho ! Intéressant tout ça ! »

« N'est pas chère Mina ? »

Albus Dumbledore et Minerva McGonagall étaient penchés sur le bureau, entrain de regarder des feuilles se trouvant sur celui-ci.

« Au faite, la n°542 à était démenti par les consternés il y a deux jour. »Informa, presque tristement Mina.

La seule réaction du directeur fut de soupiré en traçant quelque chose sur une feuille.

« Elle aura tenu un mois seulement ! »

« Et la n° 243 ? Elle circule toujours ? » Demande le professeur de métamorphose, un sourire amusé aux lèvres.

« Hihihi en effet la rumeur a propos de Severus Snape possèdent du sang de vampire circule toujours dans le château. D'ailleurs Severus n'a pas l'air d'apprécier cela ! »

En effet, Severus « Servilus » Snape était devenu le professeur de potion à la dernière rentrée.

A seulement 19 ans, il en connaissait déjà plus sur le sujet que l'ancien professeur qui les avait enseigné pendant 10 ans ! Celui-ci fut Malheureusement tué par Voldemort pendant ses vacances.

Les plus grands lanceurs de Rumeur de l'histoire de Poudlard étaient entrain d'en ajouter une à leur longue liste quand on frappa à la porte.

Sursautant et paniquant légèrement en essayant de cacher les précieuses listes, ils se tournèrent vers la porte alors qu'Albus déclara d'une voix légèrement tremblante.

« Entrer ! »

La porte s'ouvrit pour laisser passé Sirius Black (habillé pour une fois !) et Remus Lupin.

« Avait oublier qu'ils étaient encore au château ses 2 la... » Marmonna le directeur pour que Minerva soit la seule a l'entendre.

« Re bonjour Messieurs. Que puis-je faire pour vous ? » Ajouta a haute voix Dumbledore.

« Bonjour Professeur ! Eh bien en faite, nous venions pour vous parler…. » Remus fut soudainement interrompu.

« HEEEE c'est quoi ses feuilles ? Beurk c'est écrit à l'encre rose bonbon ! » S'exclama Sirius en se penchant pour ramasser 2 feuilles qui étaient tomber du bureau.

« Oops ! » Lâchèrent en cœur les deux coupables alors que Sirius commençait a lire les feuilles, Remus intéresser, lisant derrière son épaule.

« Tu vois se que je vois Moony ? »

« Vi je crois qu'on vois bien la même chose Paddy ! »

Les deux Maraudeurs levèrent leur regard des feuilles pour regarder les deux professeurs qui d'ailleurs regardaient leurs pieds en prenant une jolie couleur rose fluo.

« Euh je suis sur qu'on peut s'arranger a l'amiable pour que sa reste entre nous n'est pas messieurs ? » Proposa a mi-voix Dumbledore.

Sirius et Remus se fixèrent un moment, semblant discuter avant de se retourner vers les professeurs.

« Si vous nous passez une copie de toutes les listes, et je dis bien toutes, on ne le dira qu'a Peter, James et Lily. Dans le cas contraire, je vous annonce d'or et déjà qu'une nouvelle Rumeur va rapidement circuler ! » Annonça Sirius, un sourire sadique aux lèvres.

Remus sourit amusé en ajoutant :

« Et si vous nous donnez pas une copie de chaque liste, j'aurai vite fait de les trouver ! Surtout avec le rose bonbon ! »

C'est donc en grommelant que le directeur et son adjointe exécutèrent les exigences de deux jeunes hommes de 19 ans.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Remus et Sirius ressortirent du bureau, un sourire fendu jusqu'aux oreilles, un tas de feuille dans les mains.

« Au faite Moony ? »

« Moui Paddy ? »

« On était venu pour quoi dans le bureau du directeur ? »

« Chais plus… »

Ils se regardèrent et éclatèrent de rire devant leur bêtise.

« Bah sa nous reviendra bien ! »

« Ouais ! »

Ils arrivèrent rapidement à leur appartement, ils donnèrent le mot de passe, Bubus et Mina Forever (koa ?''), et s'esclaffèrent une fois de plus devant celui-ci avant de finalement entrer.

Pendant que Sirius alla chercher de quoi lire les listes de rumeurs, Remus alla voir dans la chambre d'Ánië, pour vérifier qu'elle dormait toujours tranquillement.

Malheureusement il entra dans une chambre vide de toute présence humaine.

Essayent de ne pas paniquer, il parti pour vérifier les autres pièces avant de devoir se rendre a l'évidence : la jeune elfe de 4 ans était sortie de l'appartement.

« SIRIUS ! » cria-t-il moitié en colère, moitié inquiète.

« Ehhh chui pas sourd Rem's ! Qu'est qu'il y a ? »

« A par que la petite s'est réveillée pendant qu'on était pas là ? Rien ! »

Sans faire attention a la réaction de Sirius, il se dirigea vers la porte, marmonnant pour lui-même.

« Potion de sommeil, pas de risque, blablabla… »

°+ Quelque part dans le château +°+

Une petite fille avançait, appelant quelqu'un, les larmes aux yeux.

« Popa ? Popa ? T'es ou ? Popa ze zuis perdu ! Popa !

°°°°°°°°°°°

Fin du chappppppppp !

danse de la victoire j'ai finiiiiiii le chap. euh ! Tralala la ! Mdr

Alors ? Vous en pensez quoi ? c'est déjà un peu plus long hein ? (Je promet pas que sa continuera sa dépend de se que je met dans le chap. !)

Et Maintenant les RaR's !

Laumie : on commence par toi cette fois ! mdr j'espère bien que t'es fière d'être folle ! mdr voila la suite que ta déjà lu ! (Logique c'est toi qui corrige ! mdr) kisssss

GabrielleTrompeLaMort : c'est bien t'a reviewez ! xpdr mici ! rougie voila la suite que ta aussi déjà lu ! lol faut que j'arrête sa moi ! mdr le chap. 3 est pas encore fini a l'heure ou je te répond mais il est déjà bien avancer ! kiss et merci pour la review !

KaKa La Zen :lol tant que tu review je veux bien te les donner a l'avance ! xpdr aller c'est bientôt les vac jess ! voila la suite que ta déjà lu…lol kissssss !

(la revieweuse sans nom ! mdr) :d'abord, je crois bien que t'a oublier de mettre ton pseudo ! nan c'est MON Remus parce que c'es MA fic ! mdr et si je veux qu'il soit en boxer bleu avec marquer sur le derrière : j'encule la pleine lune et bien je le fais ! NA (koa pk vous me regarder comme ça ? mdr) we elle est nulle cette loi einh ? xpdr nan bubus et mina ! xpdr tu va voir se qui se passe dans se chap. ! mdr si c'est très très morale et c'est drôle en plus ! niark ! Voila la suite ! kiss (c'est inwie einh ?)

Andromede : mdr tu fais la paire avec aline pour les tapis ! niark niark le sport sous la couette ? t'en ai tjrs sur après avoir lu se chap. ? mdr (bon oki a part pour siri et moony ! mdr) we we James arrive bientôt t'inquiète ! mici ! rougie kissss

alinemcb54 : la review est entière ! mdr j'ai hate de voir les premiers membres de l'APPATES venir se plaindre dans mes review ! niark niark wee tout rouge ! mdr et rose dans celui la ! xpdr voila la suite que ta déjà lu ! niark ! kissss

Phylia : contente que tu sache pas se qui va arriver parce que moi nan plus ! xpdr (sa te rassure pas einh ?) en faite je sais pour le moment mais va falloir que je trouve de nouvelle idée vite vite ! vu a la vitesse ou je publie ! moi j'aime bien se couple alors je le met de temps en temps mais t'inquiète sa va pas être plus poussé que se qu'il y a eu jusqu'à maintenant ! toi aussi t'a aimer les sorbet ? xpdr j'écris bien ? Merci ! toute rouge voila la suite et merci de ta review ! kisss

Rinne Black :lol mici tu va me faire rougir ! mdr voila la suite sinon ! kisss

Fenril Matsugawa :mici ! Faut dire que j'écris pour que sa me fasse rire avant tout donc ca fait plaisir de savoir que se qui me fait rire te fait aussi rire ! xpdr lol c'est très bon les sorbet au citron pourtant ! xpdr j'espère que tu va aimer se chap. ! niark niark j'espère qu'il y a assez de bêtises ! mdr kissss

Fini !

Presque une page entier pour les review ! j'ai était gâtée en toute cas ! 9 review en 2 jours ! Encore une fois MERCI !

En faite le chap 3 est pas encore fini mais vous m'avait tellement gaté que j'ai decider de vos donner le chap 2 en avance ! mais le chap 3 arrivera dans plus longtemps ! mercredi au plus tard !

Kisss

Jo

Ps : Review ? mdr


	4. Chapter 3

Titre: (j'ai pas d'idéeeeee !sniff) Elfiqueries (Si vous avez mieux n'hésitez pas ! )

Auteur: Sara Lupin (même si j'ai changer mon pseudo sur ffnet !)

Correctrice: Laumie

Disclamer : Tout est à JKR…blablabla…Je gagne pas d'argent en faisant cette fic…blablabla ! Sinon les personnages que vous ne connaissez pas, m'appartiennent en général ! (Le dôme de verre que vous verrez dans se chap. est a Moa ! niark niark !)

Note de l'auteur alias Moa : et voila le chap. 3 pour votre plus grand plaisir ! bonne lecture et dite moi se que vous en avez pensée SVP ! c'est possible que vous compreniez pas tout a fait la derniere partie du chap! mais les expliquations viendrons! Je vous dit juste que c'est un extrait d'un journal intime d'une 7ème année!

Légende :

&...& Pensées des persos  
PDV Point de vue.  
(...) ou (nda :…) moi l'auteur qui parle !  
(Ndc :…) Laumie la correctrice !

Chapitre 3

« Sirius, va prévenir le professeur Dumbledore pendant que je pars à sa recherche ! » s'exclama Remus avant de franchir la porte des appartements des 2 maraudeurs.

Sirius resta un moment penaud dans l'appartement, n'ayant pas suivi ce qui s'était passé. Mais heureusement après quelques secondes, ses derniers neurones se remirent en fonction.

Alors qu'il allait à son tour sortir de l'appartement pour prévenir Dumbledore, puis rejoindre Remus dans ses recherches, une idée traversa son esprit. La carte des Maraudeurs !

Faisant rapidement demi-tour, il chercha prestement le parchemin qui était rangé dans un tiroir au Salon.

« Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises. » Resita-t-il en tapotant la carte.

Repérant rapidement Remus par habitude, il scruta le parchemin, espérant voir un petit point noir marquer Ánië.

« Remus est parti complètement à l'opposé » remarqua-t-il après l'avoir trouver.

Décidant que Dumbledore n'était plus très utile pour le moment, il se dirigea à l'endroit où se trouvait Remus : Le Dôme de Verre de la tour Ouest !

Remus, d'ailleurs, était entrain de discuter vivement avec un tableau.

« Puisque je vous dit qu'il y a une petite fille qui est toute seule dans le château en ce moment-même ! Alors vous pouvez bien aller demander à tous les tableaux pour savoir si ils la trouvent nan ? »

« Sottise, elle retrouvera bien son chemin toute seule et puis elle n'avait qu'à pas partir se promener d'abord ! »

Se retenant d'abîmer le seul portrait restant de Léo Ozora, 23ème du nom, Remus répondit le plus calmement possible alors que la pleine lune venait de passée :

« Pourriez-vous au moins avoir l'obligeance de prévenir Dumbledore Sire Ozora ? Et de me laisser aller au dôme de verre par la même occasion ? »

C'est de mauvaise grâce que le tableau pivota, libérant un étroit couloir poussiéreux.

« Merci et n'oubliez pas de prévenir Dumbledore ! » Avertit simplement Remus avant de s'engouffrer dans le couloir.

& Bon, Ánië n'est pas venue ici, vu que le tableau ne l'aurait sûrement pas laissé passer avec son caractère d'hippogriffe ! Mais depuis le dôme j'aurais une bonne vue d'ensemble pour m'assurer qu'elle n'est pas en dehors du château avant tout ! &

« Grr pourquoi la tour Sud est si loin ? » grommela Sirius en courant presque dans les couloirs. Malheureusement ce qui devait arrivait, n'arriva pas, ou, attendez, peut-être que si finalement ?

BOUM !

« Bordel Black ! Tu peux pas regardez ou tu va ? »

« J'y peux rien si la graisse qui coule de tes cheveux t'aveugle Servilus ! »

« Moi au moins je fais pas ami ami avec un loup-garou ! »

« Nan tu fais juste ami ami avec un grand serpent albinos ! »

« C'est pas bientôt fini ce putain de bordel de merde ? Bande de Con, allez vous cassez les couilles ailleurs ! »

Comme un seul homme, les ennemi de toujours se tournèrent vers le tableau qui venait de leur parler si "poliment".

A leur grande surprise, ils se retrouvèrent face à une jeune femme rondouillette, ses cheveux châtain clair tombant sur ses épaules. Elle portait une robe de sorcier jaune citron. Présentement, son visage était rouge de colère et elle semblait marmonné des injures dans une barbe imaginaire.

Leur première surprise passée, leur regard tomba sur une petite plaque d'argent sur laquelle était graver une inscription.

« Servilus, pince-moi ! Je rêve ! »

« Nan, je ne crois pas, c'est bien Helga Poufssoufle qui est devant nous ! » ajouta ledit Servilus, non sans profiter de l'occasion pour pincer Sirius.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Le 04 novembre 1979**

Stupide Benji ! C'est pas parce qu'il en pince pour cette peste de Malfoy qu'il doit me laisser toute seule avec la gamine de service, j'ai nommée : Kyra Black !

Ohhhh ! Laum, je ne t'ai pas encore raconté ce qu'il m'est arrivé hier ?

C'est arrivé alors que je traînais près de la volière, évitant la présence de Black alors que Benji courrait fleuret à Charlotte.

Donc alors que j'arrivais a l'entré de la volière, j'ai entendu des pleurs. Me demandant qui ça pouvait bien être, je me suis avancée vers le recoin d'où ça semblait venir pour tomber sur la petite fille donc Dumbledore nous avait parlé hier soir.

Tout en m'agenouillant vers elle, j'ai promis d'écouter plus attentivement le directeur la prochaine fois qu'il a quelque chose d'important à nous dire ! En effet, j'essayais désespérément de me souvenir du nom de la petite depuis 2 minutes maintenant, la fixant entrain de pleurer. Elle semblait appelé quelqu'un au milieu de ses sanglots, écoutant plus attentivement, je compris qu'elle appelait son père.

Finalement je l'ai pris dans mes bras, la réconfortant le mieux possible alors que je me dirigeais vers le bureau de Dumbledore, Ánië dans mes bras. Vi, je me suis enfin rappelé de son prénom !

C'est seulement une fois arrivée devant la gargouille que j'ai réalisé que je ne savais pas comment entrer ! Je connaissais l'endroit par hasard…Quoiiiiiii ? Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça, Laum ? Booonn ok, j'avais suivi le nouveau professeur de potion pour le découvrir ! D'ailleurs, il est encore pas mal dans son genre ! Si il se met au shampoing bien sûr !

Enfin je m'égard !

J'ai passé le quart d'heure suivant, à chercher un moyen d'entrer.

T'es sûre de vouloir savoir le résultat ? Oui ? Okkkkkk ! J'ai fini par entrer dans le bureau à la suite de Dumbledore lui-même !

Même le célèbre "Sésame Ouvre toi" n'a pas marché sur cette tête de mule de gargouille !

Ce qu'il s'est passé dans le bureau ? M'en souviens plus, en fait….

Sa m'énerve, le prochain truc donc je me souvient c'est que j'étais au souper avec ce pot de colle de Kyra et avec Benji !

Mais foi de Xénia Delacourt, je trouverais ce qu'il s'est passé !

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fin du chapitre 3 !

Et voilà ! Héhéhé, je sais que le dernier bout est différant du reste mais ça me plaisait bien alors voilà !

Le chap. 4 va venir je sais pas quand !

Ndc : JE VEUX LA SUITEUUUUUUUUUUUUUHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH Sinon, pour ceux qui se demandent d'où vient ce nom de Xénia Delacourt, c'est moua qui l'ai inventé :P :P

Nda : we we on sait laum on sait !

Maintenant les RaR :

7 review ! contenteuhh Miciiii !

KaKa La Zen : tjrs fidèle au rendez-vous hein ? (Comment sa c'est moi qui te force ? nannn ! xpdr) Mici pour la review ! et nan tu aura pas tout le chap en avance na ! xpdr (meme si t'en a deja lu un bon bout !) kiss

alinemcb54 : t'a failli me faire peur aline tu le savais sa ? xpdr weee je vais surment le faire mais je sais pas encore quand ! xpdr peut-etre en debut du chap 4 ! merci pour la review et voila la suite que tu verra que demain dsl !

Fenril Matsugawa : lol moi aussi j'adore l'idée des rumeurs en fait ! et rose bonbon c'est mina ! bubus il voudrait les ecrire en jaune citron ! xpdr miciii ! we je trouve aussi que siri a fait bien des efforts ! xpdr parcontre je sais pas si sa va duré ! et voila la suite ! kisss

Rinne Black : c'est clair que sa serait beau ! mais je doute que les directeurs de lycée lance des rumeur ! xpdr mici et voila donc la suite ! kiss

Thealie : merci ! je trouvais aussi que c'etait super drole et comme il me semblait que c'etait assez original, voila ! merci pour la review et voila la suite ! kiss

satya :Merci ! j'espère que se chap va pas te desevoir alors ! merci d'etre passé ! Kiss

et la recordwoman de la plus courte review de la semaine, j'ai nommée : Laumie : 5 MOTS 5 mots ! xpdr tu sais se que j'avais dit einh ? mais je suis gentille je vais le mettre un peu en avance ! kissss et merci quand meme pour la review ! xpdr

Voila ! j'espere vous revoir pour le chap suivant dans max une semaine promit !


	5. Chapter 4

Titre: (j'ai pas d'idéeeeee !sniff) Elfiqueries (Si vous avez mieux n'hésitez pas ! )

Auteur: Sara Lupin (même si j'ai changer mon pseudo sur !)

Correctrice: Laumie

Disclaimer : Tout est à JKR…blablabla…Je gagne pas d'argent en faisant cette fic…blablabla ! Sinon les personnages que vous ne connaissez pas, m'appartiennent en général ! (Le dôme de verre que vous verrez dans ce chap. est a Moa ! Niark niark !)

Note de l'auteur alias Moa : Ehéhéhé, chapitre 4, nous voilà ! Vous allez être contents, j'ai rajouter un bout à la dernière minute !

Légende :

&...& Pensées des perso's  
PDV Point de vue.  
(...) ou (nda :…) moi l'auteur qui parle !  
(Ndc :…) Laumie la correctrice !

Chapitre 4

« Dis-moi Remus, c'est vrai que j'ai été complètement stupide, aujourd'hui ? »

« Hum, pas plus que les autres jours, Siri, pas plus que les autres jours ! » Marmonna Moony, la tête contre l'épaule de l'animagus Chien alors qu'il s'endormait.

« Mais c'était stupide cette histoire de potion, hein ? »

« Sirius… dors ! »

« Oui maman ! »

C'est un oreiller qui répondit à sa dernière remarque.

« Imbécile va ! »

« Maieuhhh, j'ai rien fait pour mériter le surplis de l'oreiller, moi ! »

« Arrête un peu de débiter des âneries à la seconde et dors ! »

Quelques heures plus tard.

« Moony ! Debout ! »

« Grr … Laisse-moi dormir, Paddy ! »

Des éclats de rires, dont un qui ressemblait étrangement à un aboiement, le firent néanmoins ouvrir un oeil.

« Notre loup-garou préféré essaye de se changer en marmotte ? » l'accueillit ironiquement James Potter.

« Le cerf, il a meilleur temps de se la fermer et d'aller voir sa Lily avant que le loup-garou ne le bouffe dans un moment de folie! » répliqua Remus en se redressant sur le lit.

« Oulà, une marmotte de mauvais poil aujourd'hui ! »

Sirius voulut ajouter quelque chose mais un regard insistant de Remus l'en dissuada.

« Je peux savoir ce qui nous vaut ta visite, James ? » Questionna le loup en balancent ses jambes en dehors du lit.

« Oh, Dumby a simplement cru bon de m'informer que vous seriez à Poudlard pendant un moment ! Pour quelle raison, ça, je ne sais pas ! Mais je suis sûr que vous avez beaucoup de chose à m'annoncer ! »

« Okay okay ! Mais d'abord, je vais me doucher et m'habiller ! » Déclara Remus en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain.

« Ohhhhh dommage, t'es sûr que tu ne veux pas rester juste avec ton boxer, Mus ? »

Avant que Remus n'ait eu le temps de se retourner pour étrangler son chien préféré, James tira Sirius hors de la chambre.

« On t'attend au salon. » annonça-t-il simplement à l'intention de Remus.

« Maieuhhhhhh, il est très bien son boxer. Surtout la phrase derrière : j'encule la pleine lune ! » Laissa quand même échapper Sirius depuis le salon.

« Pff c'est le meilleur qui parle » marmonna Remus en ouvrant la porte de la salle de bain. (Ndc : Jo, arrête de baver ! Nda : Maieuhhhhhhh !)

Il en ressortit quelques minutes plus tard, douché et habillé.

Sans faire attention à James et Sirius qui l'attendaient au salon, il fila directement dans la petite cuisine de l'appartement.

Après avoir farfouiller un moment dans les armoires en marmonnant « Bordel il est passé où ? » Ou encore : « Petit petit, viens ici ! Petit petit ! », il entra dans le salon, un grand sourire triomphant aux lèvres en tenant dans ses mains : un pot de Nutella et une cuillère.

Il s'installa près de Sirius sans faire attention aux regards amusés des 2 Maraudeurs.

« Alors ? » questionna simplement James.

Sirius commença donc les explications pendant que Remus dégustait son Nutella.

§§§§§§§

Aux abords de l'appartement :

« HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIiiiiiiii ! »

« Il a pas bientôt fini de pousser des cris de femmelette à chaque fois qu'un bruit retentit ? »

« UN RAT ! Un rat vient de passer et tu ne l'as même pas vu ! »

« Un rat ? Après les souris bleu aqua, c'est les rats ! Qu'est-ce que tu vas nous inventer après, Roberto ? Des chauves-souris dotées du même nez que Snape ? » (Ndc : Charmantes créatures Nda : n'est pas ? xpdr)

Mais pour une fois, Roberto le Moustachu n'avait pas halluciné du haut de son tableau et Charles de la Tour aurait dû commencer à songer à se faire peindre des lunettes sur son tableau.

§§§§§§§

« Et alors Dumbledore a décidé qu'on serait les mieux placés pour s'occuper d'elle pendant qu'il recherche ses parents ! » Termina d'expliquer Remus en posant un pot de Nutella bien entamé sur la table basse du salon.

« Et Dumby a cru bon que vous restiez à Poudlard pe…C'était quoi ce cri ? » s'interrompit James.

« Bof sûrement encore le tableau de Roberto ! Il a été peint alors qu'il était complètement ivre, ça laisse des traces. »

« Il y a 2 mois, il nous a réveillé en pleine nuit en criant qu'il avait vu un serpent jaune citron ! »

« On a failli lui répondre que c'était simplement le serpent du Directeur qui allait chercher sa dose de sucrerie à Prè-Au-Lard »

« Oh sympa comme voisin ! »Commenta simplement James.

« Vouais. Sinon, comment va Mme Potter ? »

« Bah justement, je voulais vous en parler ! »

« Ah ? Il y a un problème avec Lily ? T'as à nouveau fait le con ? »

« Hey ! J'ai rien fait ! Enfin, pas ce que vous pensez en tout cas ! »

« Bah alors, y'a quoi avec ta biche préférée, Prongs ? »

James allait répliquer à Sirius, mais Remus ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

« Alors, James ? »

« Lily est enceinte ! »

« Ohhhhh … T'entends ça, Moony ? Notre Cerf préféré va avoir un petit faon avec sa biche ! » S'exclama Sirius.

« Oui, je suis pas sourd Paddy, j'ai entendu comme toi ! C'est une super nouvelle, James ! »

« Un petit Maraudeur junior ! »

« Rem's ? C'est moi ou il gagatise un peu ? »

« C'est pas toi ! »

Ils regardèrent Sirius en train de sauter presque sur place en marmonnant sur ce qu'il allait apprendre à Prongs Junior !

« Sirius, t'es sûr que tu te sens bien ? » le questionna James alors qu'il était arrivé aux 1021 façons de ridiculiser Servilus. (Ndc : L'aurait pas pu faire un bouquin et me le léguer, ce bougre d'abruti ?)

« Je pensais pas qu'un oreiller pouvait faire tant de dégâts ! » Marmonna Remus.

« Euh… Bon ben moi, je vous laisse » déclara rapidement James avant de se diriger vers la porte.

« Bonne chance avec le clebard, Rem's ! » ajouta-t-il juste avant de partir.

« Lâcheur ! »

C'est finalement le réveil d'Ánië qui calma un peu Sirius, alors qu'il commençait à faire la liste des possibles surnoms du petit Maraudeur pas encore né.

« Euh Siri ? Tu comptes faire quoi si c'est une fille ? À part avoir l'air bête ! » Fit remarquer Remus alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la chambre d'Ánië.

« Bah ça sera simplement Prongsynette ! » Répondit l'irrécupérable.

« Mais bien sûr, pourquoi je n'y ai pas pensé moi-même ? Prongsynette, c'est évident ! » Marmonna Moony en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Bon, tu sais quoi Sirius ? » ajouta-t-il en arrivant devant la porte de la chambre. « Fais-toi la main avec Ánië, pendant que je vais prévenir Ste Mangouste qu'ils doivent te préparer une chambre ! » Et de se sauver avant que l'animagus ne se rende compte de ses paroles.

§§§§§

Fin du chap. !

J'ai cru que je ne le finirais jamais celui là !

Alors ton avis Laumiechou ?

Laumiechou alias Ndc : YEAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH MORTEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLL !

Les RaR's, maintenant !

KaKa La Zen qui a la flemme ! : Encore la flemme ? Xpdr merci et j'aime bien aussi le journal ! (J'avoue que c'est parce que je trouvais pas comment finir le chap…xpdr) et tu retrouveras Xén' et compagnie dés que j'ai une idée ! Sinon pour Kyra : je pars du principe que les Black sont pas mal nombreux ! Ca pourrait être une cousine de Sirius (la fille de son oncle (je sais plus comment il s'appelle) par exemple !) Et enfin, j'ai pas cherché plus que ça ! Par contre, Kyra va être sympa dans la suite normalement ! (J'étais fâchée avec elle à l'époque…xpdr) Ah bah t'as répondu à la question sur Kyra, en fait…xpdr #Jo qui cause pour rien dire# xpdr merci pour la review et voilà la suite ! Kiss

Laumie : Kikoo Ô correctrice préférée de moua ! (Ndc : Pas tant de compliments, miss, c'est pas en me cirant les pompes que je pardonnerai le retard mdr) Xpdr, j'ai fait assez vite ? #A des doutes (Ndc : Tu fais bien :D)# Et bien, pas de Xénia, cette fois ! Niark niark ! Et pas d'Ànië nan plus, d'ailleurs ! Xpdr ouaiiis, encore longtemppppps ! Xpdr mici et voilà la suite ! Xpdr kiss

Rinne Black : Ehéhéhé, j'ai cassé un mythe avec Helga, hein (Ndc : Peu de le dire, my dear) ? Xpdr #Fière de son coup# Mais nan, c'est un charmant langage (Ndc : T'as oublié ordurier, Jo :P) ! Xpdr, inspiré du forum ? A peine ! Xpdr Mais c'est pas la première fois…Xpdr Voilà la suite ! Je n'ai pas été trop longue ? Kiss et merci pour la review !

Aqualine d'Aquarius : Ohh, ça m'était sorti de la tête ! Enfin, je ne l'ai dit à personne, en fait ! Xpdr heureuse que ça te fasse rire, c'est le but ! Xpdr un boxer de Sevy, un ! Xpdr t'aimes celui de Rem's ? Niark kiss et voilà la suite que t'as déjà lue ! (Va pas t'en vanter devant Laum', elle va t'étriper ! Xpdr Ndc : Etripe Jo, pas Aqua :P)

alinemcb54 : Tu n'as pas regardé derrière, Aline ! Tss tss ! Si, tu m'as fait peur ! Xpdr je vais te torturer, na ! Xpdr moua contente si il te plaît ! Et celui-là ? Pour que mina finisse en i, tu mets Minnie ! Ouais, aqua et c'est intégré ! Niark ! Prochaine couleur ? Kisss et voilà la suite !

satya : #Repose le pot de nutella# Chouette alors ! Kiss et voilà la suite !

Thealie : Ehéhéhé … Dans le bureau de Dumby ? Xpdr tout a été écrit dans le chap ! Xpdr (A moins qu'ils aient fait autre chose avant de regarder les rumeurs ! Fufufu ; Ndc : Elle a un esprit pervers, c'te fille, ça dépasse l'entendement xpdr) sauf que tu parlais pas du meme moment dans le bureau..xpdr tu verra pour se qui s'est passé a la fin du chap !Merci, moi aussi j'adooooore mon Helga ! Xpdr kiss et voilà la suite !

PadFooT (Ndc : T'es pas un crétin Paddychouchou): Enlève-moi ce crétin, baka ! Xpdr Maieuhhh, le slash, c'est que de la déco, Paddychou ! Merci et moua aussi j'aimeuh Helga ! Xpdr tu penses quoi des tableaux dans ce chap ? Mici pour la review et kisssss !

8 REVIEW ! #Contenteuhh# Miciiiiiiiii !

J'espère que ce chap vous aura plu aussi ! Et Reviews please !

Ps : j'ai la flemme de corriger avec Word les RaR. Laum', si ça t'amuse… Xpdr

Ndc alias Laum' : Ca m'amuse pas, ça m'éclate ! XD


	6. Chapter 5

Titre: Elfiqueries

Auteur: Sara Lupin (même si j'ai changer mon pseudo sur ffnet !)

Correctrice: Laumie

Disclamer : Tout est a JKR…blablabla…Je gagne pas d'argent en faisant cette fic…blablabla ! Sinon les personnages que vous ne connaissez pas, m'appartiennent en général !

Note de l'auteur alias Moa : Bon, déjà, je dédie ce chap. à Gab ! Après tout, c'est elle qui a trouvé le titre de la fic ! Alors voila ! Ce chap. t'es dédié Miss la vampire la plus heureuse ! Xpdr … Sinon dans ce chap., des elfes à perte de vue ! Xpdr

Légende :

&...& Pensées des perso's  
PDV Point de vue.  
(...) ou (nda :…) moi l'auteur qui parle !  
(Ndc :…) Laumie la correctrice !

Chapitre 5

Le soleil commençait sa lente descente vers l'horizon, faisant briller d'un éclat rougeâtre la fourrure de la renarde qui avançait à la lisière de la forêt.

Tapie dans un des nombreux buissons qui, en compagnie des arbres, délimitent le domaine de la foret, les oreilles pointées vers le ciel, elle avait écouté les moindres bruit provenant du vaste château se dressant devant ses yeux.

C'est le cœur gros qu'elle s'en retourna ce soir-là. Cela faisait déjà 1 mois que la petite Ánië avait était confiée au château. 1 mois qu'elle venait à la lisière de la vaste forêt, en espérant l'apercevoir.

La renarde arriva rapidement à un bout de la lisière non visible depuis le château. Regardant une dernière fois autour d'elle, la renarde laissa soudainement place à une jeune femme.

Elle était habillée d'une longue robe verte. Les manches étaient élancées à partir du coude, enveloppant délicatement l'avant bras et la main. Un simple anneau d'or capta le dernier rayon du soleil, alors que la jeune femme levait sa main gauche, replaçant une longue mèche de cheveux noirs derrière son oreille. Celle-ci était étrangement pointue.

De sa main droite, elle effleura le tronc d'un arbre centenaire, parlant dans une langue étrange. Sous la concentration, elle ferma les yeux.

Soudainement tout se mit à tourner avant de s'arrêter une seconde plus tard. Etrangement, rien ne semblait avoir changer. Ne semblant pas remarquer le monde extérieur, elle continua de parler cet étrange langage. C'est seulement une seconde avant qu'elle ne rouvrit les yeux, qu'une lumière intense mais étrangement douce l'entoura. Ses yeux de jade fixèrent encore une seconde le tronc qui n'avait, lui, pas du tout changé, avant qu'elle ne se retourne.

Elle était toujours à la lisière d'une forêt, mais celle-ci semblait étrangement accueillante, c'était comme si elle appelait les promeneurs à venir se perdre entre ses arbres.

Ne semblant pas remarquer l'étrange murmure qui frémissait au cœur de la foret, la jeune femme avait les yeux fixés devant elle. Regardant sans la voir la plaine verdoyante qui s'étendait à ses pieds.

C'est un léger choc aux jambes qui la fit réagir. Se baissant, elle sourit à la petite frimousse qui venait de la heurter en courant sans doute pour partir se cacher. Les parties de cache-cache étant courantes en ce moment.

La petite fille, habillée d'une robe couleur vanille, ne demanda pas son reste avant de courir pour se cacher derrière un des nombreux arbres.

& Sacré Marie ! Toujours entrain de jouer à cache-cache dans le coin. & pensa la jeune femme en rigolant légèrement.

« Ánië aurait pu être entrain de jouer avec elle… » Murmura-t-elle tristement en traversant la plaine.

Celle-ci était parsemée d'enfants jouant dans l'herbe sous les regards vigilants de quelques adultes.

Il ne lui fallut pas plus de 15 minutes pour rejoindre un petit village au bout de la plaine.

Mais alors qu'elle arrivait à la rue principale, elle aperçut un groupe d'hommes qui se précipiter vers le grand château, lui-même se trouvant à l'autre bout du village.

« Depuis quand sont-ils si pressés d'aller au palais ? » Se questionna-t-elle en se dirigeant rapidement vers une petite maison en bois.

Alors qu'elle voulait ouvrir la porte, celle-ci s'ouvrit d'elle-même, laissant apparaître un homme qui avait encore une main sur la poignée.

Il était grand, faisant bien une tête de plus que la femme. On devinait son torse musclé sous ce qui ressemblait à une tunique d'un vert pâle.

Reconnaissant la personne devant lui, ses yeux chocolat brillèrent avec plus d'intensité.

« Aníra ! J'allais partir te chercher ! Quelque chose est arrivé !» s'exclama-t-il en l'entraînant à l'intérieur, refermant la porte derrière eux.

(Nda : Je coupe ou pas ? Niiiiiiark ! …… Allez, je suis gentille, cette fois ! Je continue ! Ndc : Trop aimable -.-)

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Faer ? J'ai vu les guérisseurs se précipiter au palais ! »

« Ils auront beau se précipiter, c'est déjà trop tard ! J'étais au palais quand c'est arrivé, je parlais avec ton frère. »

« Que s'est-il passé ? »

« J'y viens j'y viens ! Un garde est soudainement entré dans la salle et a annoncé une nouvelle terrible. Enfin, ça dépend du point de vue, bien sûr ! Le Prince a été assassiné pendant qu'il se reposait dans son appartement !»

« C'est horrible ! » S'exclama Aníra.

« Oui. Enfin le conseil doit se réunir dès demain pour parler du nouveau prince. Comme depuis 400 ans, le conseil élira un de ses membres qui deviendra un des 2 candidats au trône du Royaume d'Estel ! Le 2ème candidat, quand à lui, sera élu par le peuple. » Expliqua-t-il en prenant Aníra dans ses bras.

« Et la pierre d'Estel désignera le nouveau prince entre eux 2. » termina celle-ci.

« Oui ! »

« On sait pas qui a assassiné Le Prince ? »

« On ne sait pas encore, mais c'est sûrement une personne qui avait quelque chose contre les lois que Le Prince a mise en place pendant son règne. »

« Dont la loi de la pureté elfique… » Murmura-t-elle en se lovant entre les bras forts de Faer.

°o0o°

Une semaine était déjà passée depuis le meurtre du Prince.

Respectant les lois elfiques, le deuil avait duré 5 jours ! La seule décision qui avait été prise pendant se temps, fut le choix des 2 candidats.

En effet, c'était la pierre d'Estel qui protégeait le royaume aux yeux des non-initiés à la magie elfique.

Mais la pierre avait une volonté propre et elle avait décidé depuis bien longtemps que seul le Prince en fonction pouvait la toucher et ainsi déployer sa magie sur tout le royaume.

Il fallait donc rapidement un nouveau Prince ! La magie produite par la pierre était bien moindre sans un Prince pour la manipuler sur le royaume.

Il avait donc fallu une semaine pour arriver au moment du choix d'un nouveau Prince pour la pierre.

Nul ne sait comment la pierre choisit entre les 2 candidats. Les seules personnes qui le savent normalement, ce sont les Princes, mais ils gardent très bien le secret !

Une chose est sûre, des 2 candidats qui entrent dans la pièce de la Pierre d'Estel, un seul en ressort : Le Prince !

Et ce jour-là, ce fut le candidat du peuple qui ressortit de la pièce, l'air un peu secoué. C'était un noble elfe qui était ouvertement contre certaines lois que son prédécesseur avait mises en place !

Ainsi, la première chose qu'il fit après être sorti de la pièce, fut d'ordonner la réunion du conseil, déclarant simplement au peuple que les choses allaient changer !

En bien pour leur petite Ánië, espéra ce jour-là, Aníra en rentrant chez elle avec son mari : Faer.

°o0o°

Fini !

Chap important pour la suite comme vous l'aurez remarqué !

Je me suis une fois de plus surprise : je n'espérais plus le finir ce soir et finalement c'est venu facilement !

Laumie alias Ndc : SUITEUUUUUUUUUHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH ! (Et tu répètes ce mot 999 milliards 999 millions 999 mille 999 fois ds ta tête mdr)

RaR :

Laumie : Vi vi, t'es la première ! Et tu auras une surprise en te réveillant demain ! Xpdr, j'ai fait assez vite pour sa majesté, j'espère (Ndc : Tu me fais le prochain dans ces temps-là, et ça me va mdr) ! Xpdr kiss et je cire les pompes de qui je veux d'abord ! Xpdr

Andromede : Comme je te l'ai déjà dit : il n'y aura jamais assez de James pour toi ! Xpdr mici et voilà la suite ! Kiss

KaKa La Zen : Ehéhéhé ! Tu n'auras pas lu tout ce chap à mon avis ! Quoique … Si tu te pointes sur msn…#sifflote# Merci et voilà la suite, justement ! Vilain chien, au fait ! Xpdr kiss

Thealie : Et vi, le Ryry national est en cours ! Xpdr ! Le nutella ? Bien sûr ! Du moins moi, et ça se voit sur Mumus, ça ! Xpdr mici et voilà la suite ! Kiss

Lowelyne : Court mais clair ! Alors merci et voilà la suite ! Kiss

alinemcb54 : #Vient de se rendre compte d'un truc# Ohh merdum….j'ai oublié la couleur…#.# C'est grave ? Euh… Pk tu me fais ce regard méchant ? Oki oki ! #va vite chercher un endroit pour caser la couleur du chap (Tu pouvais pas mettre vert ! Xpdr)# voilà, c'est fait ! Et y a même un truc pour toi avec ! Ehéhéhé kiss et voilà la suite ! (Prochaine couleur ? )

PadFoOT : Lol calme ! Tu vois là, y'a pas de slash ! Content ? Mici pour les noms, c'est Aline qui a trouvé ! Kiss et voilà la suite !

Aqualine d'Aquarius : Aqua…je vais pas répondre à tout ton blablabla sans rapport ! Xpdr, je sens déjà plus mes doigts et il est 2h20 du mat ! Juste merci d'avoir mis une review quand même ! (Et vi, Alonso se prend la tête ! Et c'est quoi Taliesin ? Oo) Voilà la suite ! Kisss

Gabrielletrompelamort : LA fille du jour ! Xpdr 5 reviews ! Je n'en demandais pas tant ! Lol, allez, une par une : 1) Mici ! Suis contente que tu trouves que je m'améliore parce que moi, j'ai l'impression que c'est pas terrible la plupart du temps (fière de son chap 5 par contre ehehe) ! Et contente que l'humour te plaise ! C'est tous des délires qui me font rire perso ! Xpdr Xpdr tu vas voir pour Snape, on va se marrer avec son boxer, si j'arrive à le caser ! Xpdr 2) Pas grand-chose à dire là, à part : XPDR 3) Mici ! Je trouvais ça original ! (J'avoue : au départ, c'était juste une liste des nouveaux bonbons…xpdr) Miciii ! Vi, c'est le plus long pour le moment ! Mais peut-être que celui là va gagner ! Xpdr) 4) Niark ! Elle n'est pas super Helga ? Xpdr j'ai rien fumé, je cherchais juste un nom pour le tableau, or Aline n'était pas là ! Xpdr alors hop un mythe brisé ! Xpdr Xénichou vient faire je ne sais pas quoi là-dedans à part qu'elle est en 7ème année actuellement ! (Bon, c'est vrai que c'était pour allonger un chap…xpdr mais on la reverra normalement !) 5) Ehéhéhé a eu un coup d'inspi quand Aline a parlé de souris…Xpdr Mici ! Voilà, j'ai fini ! Encore merci pour toutes ces review ! Et j'espère que ce chap te plaît ! Kisss (et regarde la note de moua en haut ! Xpdr)

Laum Te laisse corriger les RaRs vu que tu adores ça ! Xpdr Ndc : Jo ? Tu sais que je te hais ? Xpdr

Voila fini ! 13 review ! #Happy# MICI !

Review please ? #chibi eyes#


	7. Chapter 6

Titre: Elfiqueries

Auteur: Sara Lupin (même si j'ai changer mon pseudo sur ffnet !)

Correctrice: Laumie

Disclamer : Tout est a JKR…blablabla…Je gagne pas d'argent en faisant cette fic…blablabla ! Sinon les personnages que vous ne connaissez pas, m'appartiennent en général !

Note de l'auteur alias Moa : tout d'abord : je dédie se chapitre a **_LAUMIE_** ! Bon anniversaire Laum ! Je ne le dirais jamais assez mais t'es une fille super et une correctrice géniale ! (Pour une fois j'ai demander a Jess de corriger vu que je voulais te faire la surprise ! j'espère que tu m'en veux pas ! xpdr) Ensuite : ceci est le dernier chap. ! Je reviendrais pas sur ma décision, j'arrête la cette fic ! Chui a court d'idée en fait ! Xpdr bon, c'est bien possible que vous voyez encore des scènes d'Elfiqueries dans les scénettes égarées ! et maintenant, sans plus attendre, voila la suite et fin d'Elfiqueries !

Légende :

&...& Pensées des perso's  
PDV Point de vue.  
(...) ou (nda :…) moi l'auteur qui parle !  
(Ndc :…) Laumie (enfin Jess cette fois plutôt!) la correctrice !

Chapitre 6

**Le 04 janvier 1980**

Exactement 2 mois après ma rencontre avec la jeune Ánië, je n'avais toujours pas percé le mystère du 03 novembre dernier ! Même si je soupçonnais le directeur de m'avoir lancer un sortilège d'oubliette !

On était donc 2 mois plus tard et quels 2 mois ! Il s'en était passé des choses pendant ces quelques semaines !

À l'étonnement de tous, Benji avait arrêté de ne voir que la peste Malfoyienne ! Apparemment, il était plus intéressé par Kyra désormais !

Ah, Kyra Black ! Elle avait bien changée en 2 mois ! C'était arrivé soudainement, sans raison apparente ! (Bien que j'ai ma théorie personnelle à ce propos !)

Oh bien sûr, c'était toujours Kyra et ses caprices de gamine mais ceux-ci s'étaient fait plus rares !

Les vacances de Noël étaient rapidement arrivées à Poudlard !

J'étais dans le parc avec Benji et Kyra, on avait commencés une bataille de boule de neige ! Pour une fois qu'on avait le parc rien que pour nous !

En effet, cette année, nous avions décidés de rester à Poudlard, voulant passer notre dernier Noël avant la fin de notre scolarité à Poudlard ensemble !

Mais ce que nous n'avions pas prévu, ce fut l'arrivée soudaine d'un couple, tout droit sorti de la forêt interdite !

Une chose m'avait tout de suite frappée à propos de ces 2 personnes : Elles avaient les mêmes yeux qu'Ánië ! D'un magnifique vert émeraude ! (ndc : Comme Ryry :D nda : en effet:p)

Passée la surprise de voir arriver 2 inconnus tout habillé de vert et au sourire rassurant, nous les guidions jusqu'au bureau directorial comme l'homme nous l'avait demandé très poliment !

La suite des événements ? Je ne la connais pas encore mais je sens que ces 2 visiteurs ont un rapport avec la jeune Ánië !

Enfin, nous en saurons sûrement plus au souper ce soir !

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Le bureau de Dumbledore était bien rempli ce jour-là.

Dumbledore était présent, bien sûr, mais aussi : Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, la jeune Ánië, ainsi que 2 inconnus, un homme et une femme aux longs cheveux noirs et aux yeux émeraudes !

Quand la jeune Delacourt les avaient amenés à son bureau, ils s'étaient calmement présentés avant de souhaiter voir Ánië !

Ils s'appelaient Aníra et Faer Celebrindal, c'étaient de jeunes habitants du petit Royaume d'Estel ! Royaume oublié d'ailleurs !

Même lui, Dumbledore, (n/c : Les chevilles à Dumby vont gonfler… lol nda : vi! xpdr) ne savait s'il existait vraiment ou pas ! Même s'il avait tendance à penser que oui ! Et maintenant, il en avait la preuve devant les yeux !

2 grands Elfes à la chevelure noire et aux yeux d'émeraude, de la couleur de l'espoir, la couleur d'Estel ! Sans oublier les oreilles pointues bien sur !

Ces particularités se retrouvaient sur Ánië !

Ils lui racontèrent brièvement les faits qui avaient conduit à l'abandon de la jeune fillette aux portes de Poudlard.

0o°o0o°o0 Début Flash Back 0o°o0o°o0

Un soir, le jeune Ithil avait entraîné Ánië dans la forêt sans se douter des événements qui allaient se dérouler cette nuit-là.

Après tout, à 5 ans, votre principale préoccupation n'est pas de savoir si c'est la pleine lune ou non !

Surtout quand vous avez entendu votre grand frère parler d'une magnifique créature se promenant dans la forêt !

C'est ainsi qu'un soir d'octobre, 2 jeunes elfes de 4 et 5 ans se retrouvèrent à chercher une magnifique créature dans l'immense forêt.

Mais ce qui devait arriver, arriva : Ils se retrouvèrent séparés et perdus dans la masse de verdure.

Ce n'est que 1h plus tard qu'on se rendit compte de leur disparition.

Aussitôt, un groupe fut envoyé à leur recherche.

Il ne fallut pas attendre longtemps pour les voir ressortir de la forêt avec le jeune Ithil.

Après avoir discuter rapidement avec les autres hommes elfes restés au village, ils repartirent à la recherche de la jeune elfe.

Ce n'est qu'une heure plus tard qu'ils la retrouvèrent enfin !

Hélas, c'était déjà trop tard, le loup-garou était sur elle, ses crocs plantés dans son épaule.

N'ayant pas de pitié pour ceux qui blesse un elfe, une jeune elfe en plus, le lycan se retrouva rapidement criblé de flèches.

C'est ainsi qu'à 4 ans, Ánië Aníra Celebrindal devint un loup-garou.

Si les lois sorcières sont injustes envers les Lycans, il y a une loi Elfique qui n'est pas seulement injuste avec eux, elle est cruelle !

Celle-ci était censée préserver la pureté elfique et c'est ainsi qu'à peine un mois après sa morsure, elle fut abandonnée par son père en dehors du royaume d'Estel.

Cet abandon, aussi cruel fut-il, la sauva.

0o°o0o°o0 Fin Flash Back 0o°o0o°o0

« …Mais il y a un mois, notre Prince se fit tuer. Après le deuil et l'élection d'un nouveau Prince (nda : c'est le chap. précèdent sa…vais pas tout répéter quand même ! lol), nombre de nos lois furent revues ! Dont la fameuse loi ! » Termina d'expliquer Faer.

« Et désormais, notre petite Ánië peut enfin revenir à la maison sans risques ! » Ajouta Aníra.

À ces paroles, Ánië qui était sur les genoux de son père depuis son entrée dans la pièce, se précipita vers sa mère, lui faisant un grand sourire.

0o°o0o°o00o°o0o°o00o°o0o°o00o°o0o°o00o°o0o°o00o°o0o°o00o°o0o°o00o°o0o°o00o°o0o°o0

Rah, vous avez gagnez! #parle a Scar et Myo qui joue au Uno version HP plutôt que de m'aider pour le chap. # J'arrête la et il y aura un épilogue! Lol

Bon ce chap. n'est pas très long mais bon !

Maintenant les RaR's!

Laumie : D'abord : Bon Anniversaire Laumiechouuuuuu ! J'espère que ce chap. va te plaire ! lol me suis cassé la tête dessus ! a propos d'écrire en abrégé, t'es mal placé pour me faire un com. ! Lol Contente qu'il t'a plus ! (Moi aussi c'est mon préféré ! lol) euh j'ai fait assez vite ? Nan ? . #pile un mois après# gloups kissssssss !

Aqualine d'Aquarius : merci ! Voila la suite ! Kiss

KaKa La Zen : lol bah voila la suite ! #que tu va corriger…# (nan Laum pas frapper !) (n/c : Et pas frapper moi aussi) kisss

Thealie : ehehe vi il était important mais il sonnait aussi la fin de la fic ! '' Voila la suite ! Kiss

Andromede : weeeeeeeee ! lol tu peux parlez miss je supprime les sens de ryry (n/c : vive la fic d'Andro… lol) ! lol voila la suite ! kiss

alinemcb54 : lol je savais que la petite marie allait te plaire ! lol bah faer, je l'ai piquer a fen sans le vouloir ! lol pas de couleur cette fois naaaaaa ! lol kisss et voila la suite !

PadFooT : . vilain pad…Mici pour la review et voila la suite et kiss…aime pas l'anglais :p

Vala ! Bon c'est des RaR's vite fait mais je sens plus mes doigts…xpdr

Kiss et a bientôt pour l'épilogue !


	8. Epilogue sniff

Assis dans un compartiment vide du Poudlard Express, Remus Lupin était plongé dans le passé. Il se souvenait de ses années à Poudlard et des quelques années d'après, de l'insouciance de Sirius.

Sirius, un prénom de 6 lettres, qui voulait dire tant de choses pour Remus. D'abord amis, puis meilleurs amis et finalement petits amis.

Mais Sirius signifiait aussi autre chose depuis 12 ans. Sirius, le traître, celui qui les avait tous trahi !

Penser à Sirius, faisait obligatoirement apparaître le nom de James dans l'esprit de Remus.

James, le meilleur ami, le quasi frère de Sirius. James mort a cause de Sirius. James mort avec sa chère Lily, laissant le jeune Harry a sa dernière famille vivante, les Dursley !

D'Harry, les pensées de Remus se tournèrent vers une autre petite frimousse : Ánië.

Cette petite fille qui était entré dans leur vie aussi vite qu'elle en était ressorti. Quelques semaines a peine après son abandon sur les terres de Poudlard, ses parents venaient la récupérer.

Elle était partie tellement rapidement du château ! Comme si elle pensait que plus vite, elle partirait, plus vite elle reviendrait !

Et elle est bel et bien revenue. Non pas a Poudlard, mais elle recroisa sa route.

Une simple lettre reçue alors que tout s'était effondré dans sa vie.

Alors que tout bascula, une simple invitation devint un rayon d'espoir : Non, il n'était pas encore seul !

Sans elle, il ne serait sûrement pas entrain de ressasser ses vieux souvenirs en attendant que le train démarre.

Ce train…le Poudlard Express, le lieu ou tout avait commencé. C'est à bord de ce train qu'il se dirigeait vers Poudlard, vers le poste de DCFM, vers sa première rencontre avec Harry depuis 12 ans.

C'est le cœur, mais aussi la tête, plein de souvenirs que Remus entendit le train se mettre en route vers Poudlard, vers le futur.

_**FIN**_

Bouhouh c'est finiiiiii ! Lol j'ai cru que j'y arriverais jamais ! Chui encore assez contente de se chap. ! J'ai écrit les 2 tiers d'un coup ! Lol bon ok c'est court mais c'est un épilogue après tout ! Et il est temps de passé à autre chose ! #et qu'elle autre chose ! Ehehehe#

RaR : sniff je n'ai pas eu bcp de reviews pour le dernier chap ! sniff, sa vous a pas plu ? Enfin, voici les RaR !

Laumie : de nada pour le bon anni ! (Bordel déjà plus d'un mois qu'a passé ! lol) et vi sniff pour Elfiqueries mais bon, y fallait bien que ça se finisse un jour ! J'espère que cette fin te plait ! lol kisssssy

KaKa La Zen : bah voila l'épilogue miss ! merci pour la review et vi ça a plu à laumie ! (et merci pour la correction du chap précèdent !) kisss

Thealie : Merci ! Voici donc l'épilogue ! Un peu spécial comparé au reste de la fic, mais j'aime bien ! kisss

alinemcb54 : et vi tout le monde m'avait oublier ! lol miciii ! Et vi tout fini bien ! #enfin presque tout…xpdr#

Kyra Black : lol vi anie est chouuuuu ! et on saura jamais qui a tuer le prince ! Na ! lol nan je peux pas t'apprendre, t'ai déjà dit se que tu devais faire ! merci et Kiss et vi je vais continuer les autres et …surprise !

Et voila, c'est tout ! 5 review ! Sniff, c'est le plus petit score de toute la fic !

Aller Kiss et a bientôt sur une autre fic ! #niiiiiiiiiark#

Jochou qui repart torturé son Mumus préféré !''

Ps : Review ? #chibi eyes#


End file.
